Arthur's Revenge
by ralover97
Summary: After being taught a humiliating lesson from his knights, Arthur plots his revenge. However, things don't quite go to plan! Sequel to Arthur's Lesson. AU
1. Part 1: Leon

**Arthur's Revenge**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, etc.**_

**Sequel to Arthur's Lesson. Arthur decides to teach his knights that he's boss. It doesn't exactly go to plan. **

**Part 1: Leon**

Leon was running late. Arthur was particularly hard on them in training, though considering the events that took place a few nights ago, that wasn't surprising. Leon was still surprised at himself for doing something like that. If it had been anyone else but Merlin. He couldn't help it, he felt so protective of the young man.

He eased himself into a bath. His muscles ached, and he had to go to a dubbing ceremony later. As Arthur's second-hand man, it was expected of him. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. The warm water soothed him, and slowly Leon fell asleep.

Arthur waited until he heard snoring and slid out from under the bed. He felt cramped from having been curled up there for so long. He had to hurry; he didn't have as much time as he thought he had. He silently opened the wardrobe, keeping one eye on Leon, who was fast asleep. Arthur smiled. Leon would be the first but most definitely not the last. 

* * *

Leon shot up out of the bath as he heard the bell toll. He was so late; Arthur was going to kill him! Leon clambered out of the now freezing water and ran to his wardrobe. He yanked the door open and stepped back in shock. It was completely empty, except for a single _pink dress!_

'Arthur!' he yelled. Leon frantically searched his chambers. There had to be something else he could wear. His search yielded no results. His mind raced. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to the ceremony in _a dress! _But Arthur said whoever missed it would spend a week in the stocks. Leon was not ready to test his resolve.

Sighing, Leon reached for the dress. He would put it on, and duck into one of the other knights' room. He quickly slipped into the dress and slowly opened his door. The corridor was deserted. He sprinted down the hall to Gwaine's room. It was locked. That was strange; the knights didn't usually lock their rooms. He tested Lancelot's, Elyan's, and Percival's. All locked.

'Arthur!' he cursed under his breath. He was going to kill his prince. He deliberated for a moment. What was more humiliating? Showing up to the ceremony in a dress or a week in the stocks. He felt the dress thing would be more embarrassing, but if he did that, Arthur would win. Of course, seeing Leon in a dress wasn't exactly losing. Suddenly, a third idea popped into his head. He just prayed Gaius hadn't left for the feast already. 

* * *

Arthur was laughing and joking with the others, but his attention was on the door. He was waiting to see what Leon had decided. The dress or the stocks? He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Gaius.

'Sire,' he began loudly, drawing the attention of people nearby. 'I'm afraid to say the Sir Leon is extremely ill. He is recuperating in my chambers, but it is quite impossible for him to attend the feast. I'm sure you'll excuse him, in light of the circumstances.' Arthur gritted his teeth. He could hardly throw a knight who the physician said was too ill in the stocks.

'Of course,' Arthur said stiffly. 'And pass on my wishes for him to rest until he is quite well again.' Gaius smiled and bowed, before taking his leave. Arthur looked around and saw Merlin smiling like the idiot he was.

'_Mer_lin!' He yelled. 'Get me more wine!' 

* * *

Leon turned as he heard the door open and close behind. Gaius had returned.

'Well?' He asked. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

'He said he hoped you get well soon.' Leon smiled. 'I don't appreciate being drawn into your childish games, Leon,' Gaius warned. Leon nodded meekly, but glanced up to see Gaius smothering a smile. He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. If this was Arthur's first attempt, he couldn't wait to see what he had in store for the others.


	2. Part 2: Percival

**Part 2: Percival**

Arthur had a terrible hangover. He had drunk far too much wine last night, but he had been really disappointed that Leon got out of his punishment. He swore to himself he would never drink again. Merlin had the good sense to leave him sleep off his hangover and had left his breakfast on the foot of his bed. Arthur scoffed it down quickly and leapt out of bed. He had work to do.

Arthur knocked quietly on the door. No answer. He looked around. The corridor was deserted. He slowly opened the door to Percival's room and glanced around.

'Percival?' he called. There was no reply. Arthur quickly closed the door after him. This was the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Percival. He pulled a small packet out of one of his pockets. It was papea spice. A rather itchy substance, it made the eyes water constantly and look like they were crying. And the best part was that it took days for the eyes to recover.

Arthur poured the spice into his hand. It was rather small and dusty. "Perfect," Arthur thought. He then began to cover a number of Percival's belongings with the delicate powder. His bed, his clothes, his sword, all coated with the papea spice. Now, all Percival had to do was come in contact with one of them, and rub his eyes.

Laughing maliciously, Arthur stepped out of the room and spun around to hit Percival, on his way back to his room. Gwaine and Lancelot were with him. He was like a stone wall!

Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot had just arrived back from patrol and were on their way to their rooms when they spied their prince cackling away inside Percival's room. Lancelot was about to walk right in there, until Gwaine told him to wait. They'd surprise him when he came back out.

'Ah, Princess, where've you been? Not waiting under Percival's bed, eh?' Gwaine guffawed loudly. Arthur's head was still spinning. He absently rubbed his eyes in an effort to dispel his blurry vision. Horror filled him as he realized he hadn't washed his hands yet.

'I was, uh, looking for you guys,' Arthur stuttered. He could feel his eyes burning. "Don't let them notice," he begged.

'Um, Arthur, are you crying?' Lancelot asked, stifling a laugh. "There is no God," Arthur thought. He shook his head, forcing a smile. How did something burn so bad? He could feel the tears pouring down his face. Suddenly Gwaine laughed loudly.

'Ah, nice try Princess. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. Nasty effect, eh?' Gwaine teased. Percival and Lancelot just raised an eyebrow. Arthur groaned. He was never going to live this down. 'It's papea spice. I'd clean everything in your room thoroughly. Makes the eyes feel like they're on fire.'

'And you would know this first-hand?' Lancelot asked. Gwaine just shrugged.

'Well, you see, there was this-,'

'Girl,' Percival finished, laughing now. 'Isn't there always, Gwaine?' Arthur took this distraction and bolted down the corridor. He could hear them laughing behind him. Why was this happening to him? How could it be this hard to get payback?

Everyone had a great laugh at the tavern that night as Gwaine told the story to his new friends. Merlin couldn't help but smile at the thought of the prat being so dim. He leaned over to Lancelot at some stage and said

'I am seriously worried about the future of Camelot if he's the best we got.'

Gaius was struggling very hard not to laugh in the young Prince's face. It was bright red and awash with tears.

'Sire,' he sighed. 'I'd give up now.' Arthur shook his head.

'Not yet. I can't let them win. Is there anything you can do to stop the burning?' Arthur pleaded. Gaius shook his head regretfully.

'I'm afraid not Sire. You'll just have to put up with it for a few days.' The look on the Prince's face was beyond a price. Maybe it would teach him not to play with fire. Because it would only end with him being burned.


End file.
